


An Impasse

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hermione is 16, Legal by UK law but maybe not your local laws, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, set during OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is working on a personal research project and has reached an impasse. Fortunately, Tonks and Bill volunteer to be research associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impasse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Based on a prompt to celebrate my 15th anniversary of writing fanfic this weekend!

There’s only so far that books and research can go. Hermione’s reached the proverbial brick wall, and she isn’t sure the best way to proceed. In her normal research, she would move on to experimentation, if required, or she would be ready to formulate her conclusion. This topic isn’t necessarily normal, however, so she is at an impasse of sorts. She’s sixteen, so she’s an adequate age, if only just legal according to Muggle laws that should be used to protect those younger or more naïve. Unfortunately, she’s not exactly old enough to be considered a consenting partner by Wizarding law, but, really, she’s found it’s best to ignore rules that don’t necessarily apply to her anyway.

The age isn’t necessarily a factor then. The place isn’t either. Since Mr. Weasley’s accident, she’s been able to get out of going skiing, and she’s spending the holiday at Grimmauld Place. There are numerous other people in and out all the time, and she’s certain she could find someone that would be interested in her experiments. Of course, she knows that logically that there must be someone, but that doesn’t make her suddenly brave enough to approach anyone to ask. She might be a Gryffindor, but there are limits to her courage, apparently. Give her a dark night, an escaped convict, a werewolf, and a time turner, and she’s able to handle it easily. Give her a collection of people and a desire to finish a research project about sex and she’s ready to hide her head under a pillow.

“Wotcher, Hermione.” Tonks’ cheery greeting interrupts her decision making. “I was wondering where you’d snuck off to.”

“Good evening, Tonks.” Hermione smiles because she rather likes the bold and confident young auror, even if they don’t have very much in common. “I wasn’t sneaking. I just found a quiet place to read.”

“Quiet around here must not be that common.” Tonks sits down and reaches for Hermione’s book. She’s so used to everyone ignoring books that she doesn’t have time to snatch it back before Tonks is reading the cover. Her eye brows go up and her hair turns a bright shade of magenta. “’The Good Girls Guide to Orgasms’ isn’t on the Hogwarts reading list now, is it?”

“Of course not.” Hermione feels warmth flooding through her cheeks and neck as she grabs the book from Tonks. “I was merely doing independent research this term.”

Tonks blinks at her. “Independent research about orgasms?”

“Yes. I mean no. Not like that.” Hermione feels flustered with Tonks staring at her and looking more curious than judgmental. “I’ve been researching sex.”

“It’s just the two of us, love. You don’t have to whisper that last word as if it’s You-Know-Who’s name.” Tonks smiles slightly. “You know, if you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be doing it.”

“I’m not doing it,” Hermione points out. “I’m reading about it. I have theoretical conclusions drawn, but it’s difficult to know for certain when it’s all merely hypothetical.”

“Like what?” Tonks leans closer. “I’m glad to hear you’re not just shagging your way through your classmates, by the way. You’re a bit like a hurricane, I reckon, and you’d just leave devastation in your wake.”

“I wouldn’t shag my classmates. Most of them are immature children who still giggle if someone mentions the word breast,” she says dismissively. She isn’t sure if Tonks’ comparing her to a hurricane is a compliment or not, but she doesn’t address it. “As for my theories, I just mean about personal links and dislikes. I can research and decide that I hypothetically like the idea of having someone lick me, but I might not actually enjoy that in practical application. That sort of thing.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” Tonks says confidently. “The problem will be finding a bloke who enjoys doing it. They all want their cocks sucked, but they throw a fit when you push their face into your cunt. Bunch of sodding wankers. Finding a bird who’ll lick you is a lot easier, but so many people get focused on body parts instead of just enjoying what feels good. What about you, Hermione? Are focused only on body parts?”

Hermione isn’t used to people using that type of language around her. Cocks and cunts sound much more vulgar and real to her than penis and vagina. It’s making her feel flushed to have Tonks sitting so close (how did she get so close that their knees are touching?) and talking in a husky voice about men and women licking cunts. She clears her throat and fusses with her research notebook. “I, uh, I’m not sure. Theoretically, I don’t think I mind what the outer package is because it’s what’s inside that truly matters. However, that’s more about emotional connection than physical attraction, and those are two highly different things even if they often are mutually inclusive in a successful relationship. I know I find men physically attractive, but I’ve thought about women before and it wasn’t distasteful.”

“You’re delightful.” Tonks grins. “You really get into this research thing, don’t you? You sound a lot like Billy boy when he’s focused on a project. What do you think about Bill?”

“Bill?” Hermione thinks about the handsome older Weasley and feels the flush on her face deepen. “He’s very intelligent.”

“And good-looking, wouldn’t you say?” Tonks squeezes her knee (when did her hand get on Hermione’s knee?) and leans in. “His hair is soft, and it feels really good when it’s brushing against your tits while he’s fucking into you.”

“Tonks!” Hermione gapes at her, unable to believe she’s discussing her apparent sexual relationship with Bill so candidly. She’s also ashamed at how her nipples are tingling and starting to harden at the image Tonks has given her.

“You have pretty tits, Hermione. Still developing, aren’t they? How old are you again?” Tonks is staring at her chest and licking her lips.

“I’m sixteen,” she whispers, feeling an odd sensation in her tummy when Tonks smiles wickedly at her answer.

“Sweet sixteen and never been kissed?” Tonks asks, her hand moving from Hermione’s knee and gradually sliding up her skirt.

“I’ve been kissed,” Hermione protests, thinking about the innocent kisses she exchanged with Viktor just a few months ago.

“Not properly. Or improperly,” Tonks says, her fingertips drawing circles on Hermione’s upper thigh now. Instead of clamping her legs shut and demanding she stop, Hermione actually spreads her legs more and wonders if this is how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. “Would you like to be, baby girl?”

“I’m not a child,” Hermione tells her, not necessarily liking the way Tonks calls her a baby girl like she’s so young and naïve. “I’ve reached a point where I’d like to put my theoretical knowledge into practice, I think. Conduct experiments before I return to school perhaps.”

“No, you’re definitely not a child.” Tonks moves her gaze over her in a way that makes Hermione feel like a woman, sexy and appealing, and she likes how that feels. “Come to my room, Hermione. I’ll help you experiment, and there’s someone else who’s gagging to have his cock inside your tight cunt if you’d allow it. The prissy swotty schoolgirl thing gets him so hard, and I’d love to give him an early Christmas present.”

“Bill?” His name spills from her lips in a breathless way, and she clears her throat again because she’s trying to get some type of control on herself. Tonks is still rubbing her inner thigh, the knuckles on her right hand brushing against Hermione’s knickers occasionally. Hermione nods slowly. “Practical experience would be most beneficial for my research.”

Tonks stands up and grins. “You’ll be able to fill that notebook of yours with practical experience when we get finished with you. C’mon. Let’s sneak upstairs and start experimenting.”

Hermione gathers her research and puts it away in her bag before she follows Tonks upstairs. No one stops them, thankfully, as she’s not sure she’d be confident enough to continue with this if she had time to stop and reflect on why this could be a bad decision. Alice regretted following the white rabbit, after all, and Tonks is more like the Cheshire Cat in the comparison, but it still makes sense in her head that there might be room for regrets if she does this. She’s sixteen, though, and she has no interest in finding a romantic partner in a cliché happily ever after type of way at this point in her life. She’s a young woman, a sexual creature, and it’s her body, so she can choose to share it with anyone she wants without needing to feel ashamed or fearful.

When she enters Tonks’ room, she sees Bill lying on the bed reading a book. He looks up with a sexy grin on his face that fades when he sees her. “Hermione? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she assures him, glancing at Tonks and hoping this doesn’t become awkward and uncomfortable.

Tonks winks at her before she locks her door. “Billy boy, I’ve got you an early Christmas gift,” she says, taking Hermione’s hand and leading her to the bed. “Hermione’s in desperate need of research associates, so I volunteered us. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Research associates?” He frowns as he looks from one to the other before focusing on Tonks. “She’s just a kid, Tonks. Whatever you’ve got planned in that wicked mind of yours, unplan it. Hermione, you should run along and find the others.”

“No,” Hermione says sharply, annoyed that she’s being dismissed and basically told to run off and play like she’s a child. “If you don’t want to participate, that’s fine. Tonks has offered, though, and I accepted her offer.” When she looks at Tonks and arches a brow, Tonks slowly grins and steps closer.

“Feisty. I like it. You can show yourself out, Billy boy.” Tonks glances at him. “Or stay and enjoy the show. Bet you won’t be so dismissive when she’s riding my tongue and squeezing those pretty tits of hers.”

“You said something about an improper kiss?” Hermione reminds Tonks, ignoring Bill because he’s made her angry.

“We’ll start with the proper one.” Tonks walks over to her and leans in to brush their lips together. It’s chaste and innocent like the kisses she shared with Viktor. It doesn’t remain that way at all. Tonks licks at her lips until Hermione parts them, then there’s a tongue in her mouth and breasts pressed against hers. She isn’t entirely sure what to do with her hands, so she rests them on Tonks’ hips, gripping her tighter as the kiss deepens. When they pull apart, Tonks is staring at her. “You’ve always got to be teacher’s pet, don’t you? Bloody brilliant pupil.”

“I like learning,” Hermione admits, licking her lips before leaning in for another kiss. Kissing is something she can confidently say she enjoys. A lot. Tonks touches her face as they kiss this time, and Hermione uses her tongue more, trying to decide what feels best. When she feels fingers in her hair, she gasps, and Tonks pulls away.

“Knew you couldn’t resist too long, Billy boy. Not with how hard you’ve been over the swotty princess since last summer,” Tonks murmurs, grinning at Hermione when she blinks at her. “Oh yeah. Good upstanding Head Boy here was wanking himself raw thinking about fucking your underage tight body last summer. Bet he’s so hard now that he’s about to split his trousers open. Press your arse back, baby, and see if you can feel him.”

“Enough,” Bill mutters, twisting Hermione’s head slightly and then kissing her. It’s different from how Tonks kissed her. Rough and demanding, his tongue insistent and his hand moving down her side in a way that makes her tremble. Tonks is touching her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off her shoulders.

“Just as pretty as I thought they’d be,” she murmurs before there’s a tongue licking at Hermione’s hard nipple through the thin material of her bra. Bill is indeed hard, rubbing against her back as he kisses her. When she feels his hand close around her breast, she whines. It’s so big and strong, and Tonks is soaking her bra with saliva, licking at her in a teasing way that’s making her body feel feverish.

Bill finally pulls back from the kiss and stares at her a moment before he looks at Tonks. “How should we do this?” he asks, squeezing Hermione’s breast and pinching the nipple lightly. “She’s a virgin, and we don’t want to hurt her. Too much.”

The last two words make Hermione shiver, and she’s not sure if it’s a bad shiver or a good one. It’ll take further research. “My hymen is gone. Horseback riding on my Gran’s farm when I was younger,” she says, rather proud that she manages to speak without erupting into moans considering they’re both playing with her breasts while they talk.

“Oh, baby. It might be gone, but there’s still a difference in lying in bed with your little fingers buried inside your cunny and biting your pillow to keep your schoolmates from hearing you versus having Bill’s thick cock slide into you and stretch you so well before thrusting deeper than your fingers can even reach,” Tonks tells her, the words she’s saying making Hermione even hotter. “I’ll get you ready, pretty baby. We’ll let you taste your first cock, how about that? And I’ll lick that sweet cunny until you come on my tongue and then, only then, will Billy boy get to fuck you.”

“Merlin, Tonks. You’re an evil fucking woman,” Bill groans, rubbing against Hermione’s back more intently as Tonks speaks.

Tonks grins. “Who? Me?” She flutters her eyelashes as her hair changes to a deep violet. “Let’s unwrap your pressie, Billy.”

Hermione stands there as they undress her. She’s trying to catalogue her responses to everything, trying to remain somewhat detached like a proper researcher, but it’s not bloody easy to do that when they’re stroking every bit of flesh they bare and licking at her body in between touching it. There’s a spot on her back that makes her knees turn to liquid when Bill’s lips press against it, and she’s ticklish on the back of her knees. When she’s finally just in her knickers, her bra discarded on the pile of clothes, she feels somewhat self-conscious. She isn’t extremely skinny or athletic, and her breasts are plump, making her often wear loose shirts and jumpers more recently because she feels somewhat awkward about them.

When she tries to cross her arms over her breasts, Bill stops her. “None of that, pet. Nothing to hide from us,” he says, stepping in front of her. His lips curve into a crooked smile. “Definitely not a little girl anymore, are you? I’m going to take your knickers off now, alright? If we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you just tell us to stop. Understand?”

“Yes,” she agrees, her mind racing through her research before it settles on safe words. She understands that, and she forces herself to keep her arms loose at her sides as he tugs her knickers down. Tonks is naked now, too, so she has something to distract her from any insecurities. Tonks is athletic, slim with perky breasts that aren’t plump like Hermione’s, and she’s even got violet hair between her legs, which she’s got her fingers tangled in as she watches Hermione and Bill.

“Why don’t you take the first taste, Billy boy. You know you’ve been gagging for it,” Tonks says, stroking between her legs as she winks at Hermione. “Our boy here is one of the few who actually enjoys licking a lady. When you find one of those, don’t you let them go, girl. Regardless of anything else, keep them around for sex, if nothing else.”

“Nice to know I have my uses,” Bill teases, giving Hermione a cheeky smile before he rubs his large hand against her belly. “I’m going to taste you now, Hermione. I need to put your hands on my shoulders so you keep your balance, alright? That’s a good girl. Now spread your feet apart, let me have room. Perfect. You smell good. Like sweet sex and lust. Bet you taste even better.”

“Oh!” Hermione gasps when she feels his tongue press against her cunt. That word is vulgar and raw and definitely appropriate for what the three of them are doing tonight. Tonks walks over to them, standing behind her and rubbing her smaller breasts against Hermione’s back while squeezing her breasts.

“I wish I had tits like this. You’re still growing, too. Bet they’re more than a handful when you’re done. I can make mine this size, but it’s not natural.” Tonks toys with her nipples while Bill’s tongue licks across her cunt. He’s moaning against her, and she finds it easier to lean back against Tonks than lean forward to hold his shoulders. Tonks kisses her neck. “This is good. You’ve got a firm arse, baby girl. I want to fuck it one day, before you go back to school. I’m going to give myself a thick cock and fuck inside your arse while Billy takes your cunt. You’ll be stuck between us, riding us both and desperate for more, begging like the bad girl we know you really are, and we’ll give you more. We’ll give you so much, Hermione. We’ll _wreck_ you.”

“She’s close,” Bill murmurs, standing up and kissing Tonks. Hermione watches them, feeling her body tighten and trying to suck in breaths from where she’s been panting while listening to Tonks be absolutely filthy. Tonks licks his wet face, and she realizes that’s her on his face before he kisses her, his tongue claiming her mouth as she tastes herself on him.

They end up on the bed. Hermione’s lying there with Tonks between her legs, licking vigorously, using her tongue and fingers in a way that’s making her whine and whimper. Bill’s cock is by her face, and she knows he wants her to suck it, but she’s not sure how it’ll fit. If it’s worrying her about fitting in her mouth, however is it going to fit inside her cunt? He winks at her before he presses the head against her lips.

“That’s it, baby. Open your mouth and suck on the head. Swirl your tongue over it, lick it like a lolly. Oh, he likes that. Such a good student, our Hermione. Now you need to start sucking him into your mouth. Don’t take too much. It’s your first, and you don’t want to choke. Your hands, too. Squeeze his bollocks while you suck, stroke what you can’t fit in your mouth yet.” Tonks is thrusting three fingers inside Hermione as she talks, and it only takes her flicking her tongue against her clit before Hermione’s coming. It’s a powerful orgasm, much more than the ones she’s had on her own fingers, and she moans around Bill’s cock as she rides Tonks’ hand.

“I’ve gotta have her.” Bill almost growls the words, pulling his cock out of her mouth before he trades places with Tonks. Hermione watches them kiss again, watches him lick Tonks fingers while she licks the others, rubbing her legs together because that’s her come coating Tonks’ wet fingers and they’re licking it up like it’s a delicious treat. Bill moves between her legs, pushing her legs up and hooking one over his shoulder as the other moves around his hip. “Should probably do this on your knees, it’s easier the first time, but I want to lick those tits. Selfish and greedy bastard, aren’t I?”

“Please,” Hermione whines, bucking her hips up and just wanting _something_ , though she isn’t entirely sure what. Tonks kisses her as Bill pushes the head of his cock inside her. It hurts, even with how loose Tonks has got her, and she whimpers when she feels herself stretching around him. He’s groaning, muttering about how fucking tight she is, and he starts making shallow thrusts, in and out, until she begins to adjust.

“Do you want to taste my cunny, baby girl?” Tonks murmurs, licking at her lips. “Can I straddle your pretty face and fuck your tongue until I come?”

Hermione’s so overwhelmed by the feeling of Bill fucking into her and everything else they’ve been doing that she doesn’t even think about the question. She just nods and blinks at Tonks, watching her grin before she straddles her face. She has no idea what to do, really, so she just starts licking. It’s tangy, a bit of an unusual flavor that she can’t compare to anything else she’s tasted, not as salty as Bill’s pre-come. She feels a mouth on her breast, and she listens as Bill and Tonks continue to talk filthy, talking about things they want to do to her, talking about future experiments. Tonks talks about inviting others, about Kingsley with his huge hands and even bigger cock fucking into her, about Sirius humping at her arse until he makes her scream, about Remus eating her cunny until she’s so desperate she’ll fuck anything.

It becomes a blur of need, lust, desire, filth, and passion.

When they’re finally done, all come multiple times, Hermione’s exhausted. She’s sticky from come and sweat, sore in places she never knew could even get sore, and she’s too tired to move, much less go clean up and sneak into the room she shares with Ginny. Bill and Tonks are fucking beside her, a lazy kind of fuck while they squeeze her breasts and drag their fingers through the wetness still dripping from between her legs. Hermione watches them intently, feeling her body tingle in a way that confirms her theory that she might have voyeuristic tendencies. Though, obviously, more research will be absolutely necessary before she can draw any firm conclusions.

End


End file.
